Sounds in the Dark
by Quirk'd
Summary: Movieverse: Hades/Meg. Small distinctions, like the ones between love and hate, are blurred in moments like these.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Disney's Hercules ™_. I just like it. A lot :D

**A/N:** This fic starts pre-movie, and goes a little more in depth about the relationship and interaction between Hades and Meg during her time of service. But then (!) it goes AU at the end of the movie (!!!) So, hope everyone enjoys it, have fun.

***

Creon, the love of her life, was dying.

"There's nothing you can do to save him, Megara."

"Why, Ma?" Tremulous. "There has to be something that—"

"Child, no one can stop death."

That was when Meg got the idea.

***

She stood before the Lord of the Dead, and felt no fear.

"I'll do anything."

A pause. His fiery eyes widened and travelled up and down her body.

"Anything, huh?"

A grin filled with sharp teeth and bad intentions.

***

"C'mon toots, don't tell me you actually thought that he loved you? I mean, c'mon. Get _real_, babe." His voice insinuated itself through the door she'd slammed behind her.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

She was ashamed to hear her voice crack mid-scream.

"Nice to know you're enjoying your little reality check, sugar. Gotta say, you have to love the irony. Ain't it a bitch?"

Meg could hear Hades' cruel laughter echoing through the Underworld.

***

It never stopped hurting. She just learned to hide it better.

"Finally deigned to come out of your room and honour me with your presence, hmm?"

"Go to hell, Hades."

"Already there, babe, or haven't ya noticed?"

***

Sometimes, when he kept his damn mouth shut and stared into the swirling waters of the Styx, she could almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"It… it isn't fair that they made you do this, live here. You didn't ask for it," Meg said softly, watching the souls of the dead float by.

"Yeah. Unlike you, Miss Self-Sacrifice."

Almost –until he brought _that_ up again, which he inevitably did.

***

She wasn't sure how she got into shit like this. The Chimera had left her suspended over the cliff, where she dangled… desperately trying not to look down.

Without warning, she felt arms of smoke lift her to safety with surprising gentleness. She shivered and told herself it was with disgust.

He smirked, looking down at her. Of course: his imps had brought him to rescue his monster-bait.

"My my, another five years added. Hey, if I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed being my little slave."

"How was I supposed to know it was female?!"

"Point taken."

He still added five years on. And if she didn't know better, she'd say he wanted her around.

Good thing she knew better.

***

Megara only broke down once. Hades got to see it this time, though.

"Creon's engaged to the girl he cheated on me with. They'll marry in June." Meg's expressionless voice echoed in the dark chamber. "She's pregnant."

"I'm not really that interested to tell ya the truth, sweetheart. Don't you think I've got more important things to think about than mortals' trivial, insignificant—"

And that was when she turned around to face him, and he saw the tears shining in the ghostly glow of the Underworld.

He stopped. For the first time in his long existence, he didn't know what to say.

***

Meg loved Herc like a brother, a best friend.

Unfortunately, she realised this fact on the marble steps of Olympus. She realised it as she watched his glowing, golden form surrounded by cheering gods.

Wonder Boy had realised his dream and found where he belonged, and she'd never been happier for him. Maybe one day, he'd forgive her for letting him go.

Meg smiled and let the storm clouds take her back to reality.

Since Hercules was still alive, her soul still belonged to the Ruler of the Underworld.

Some promises can't be broken, nor deals unmade.

***

The Underworld was in chaos.

Departed souls were trapped in eternal purgatory, unable to move on without the guidance of their Lord. Their screams and shrieks, flying into the shadows, made her wince.

Vaguely, she wondered where Hades' little minions were. They must've done a bunk. It didn't surprise her, but little did anymore.

In the distance, she heard a succession of barks and whines, and knew what to do.

***

She rode on Cerberus' back as the giant dog swam through the whirlpool. The poison didn't affect her, but then again – she'd already died once.

A dark shape floated in the distant green water, and something inside her faltered in indecision. The three-headed dog swam on with the young woman astride it.

Up close Hades looked curiously… vulnerable, asleep. His eyes were closed—his face blank and lifeless. Seeing him like that filled her with a confusing mix of emotions.

For an instant, she was unsure she really wanted to do this.

But only for an instant.

END

A/N: Should I continue? This particular style of writing is new for me, and I'm not really sure I like it. Still, I thought it would capture the amazingosity of Hades/Meg best. I wrote it all really fast, so maybe it's not perfect but hey, what is. Anyway, as always: Reviews = oxygen!

Q


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Hercules™. But a girl can dream.**

**A/N: Second part of my Sounds in the Dark series. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first bit (*hugs them*), this is for you guys! Whatever you were expecting… this isn't it :) Have fun reading it, 'cause I did writing it!**

***

_Why?_

Ever since Meg had saved him, this was the question around which his world turned.

As soon as he finished coughing up the green slime from the River of the Dead, he demanded an explanation. Meg looked nervous, (he quickly squashed the thought that she looked adorable, too) and stared at her sandals during the narrative.

"Hmm. I know my confusion is probably some after-effect from the toxic gunk, but let me clarify anyway: you dumped Wonder-breath, broke into the Underworld, tamed my thirty-foot dog and rescued little old me from an eternal dip in the Styx?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, I guess."

Silence.

"Why?"

She wouldn't, or couldn't, answer him.

***

_Why?_

Ever since she had saved Hades, this was the question around which her world turned.

He'd decided to make her immortal – ostensibly to get an eternity's service from her, in payment for the royal fuck up that was his coup on Mt Olympus. She knew she was the reason the take over had failed so spectacularly… but fat chance of her admitting it.

So, eternity as the servant of Hades. Yay. As the purple liquid slid down her stinging throat, she noticed something odd about how he was watching her. His _eyes_.

They burned. And – she gulped – not in, um, an angry way.

***

"You can't be _serious_," she groaned.

Hades stopped in his pacing and faced her. His arms dissolved into twin plumes of smoke, and there was something in his evil grin that made her shiver.

"I'm always serious, Meg." A low purr.

His smoke-hands shifted her off the stone pillar she'd been leaning on and pulled her towards him.

"After all that's happened—" Closer. Knowing it was pointless, she didn't bother trying to struggle against him. She continued speaking, deciding to ignore the whole floating deal.

"—after everything that we've been through–"

Closer still. Too close, in fact. Her voice rose in pitch and volume

"—you're _still_… going… after… COSMIC DOMINATION??!!" Purple eyes wide, breathing hard, fists clenched.

"Yup. I really don't get why you're surprised, babe."

Her strangled yell of frustration was cut short when his lips crashed into hers.

***

Hot; that was the only way to describe it. Looking back, she wasn't sure whether it went too fast or too excruciatingly slowly.

His hands and mouth and tongue were everywhere at once, and she could only moan as he laid her down on the stone table. She arched beneath his hands, and heard him growl into her neck. Their mouths met again urgently, and he broke away, gasping.

"Meg…"

Her eyes fluttered closed, and the desperate kiss she gave him was answer enough. She felt him smirk under her lips.

It was one long hot blur of pleasure after that.

***

The darkness held them, still panting in the chamber.

"So."

"So."

She turned her head to look at him, her skin shining with sweat. His half-lidded eyes sent little shivers of remembered pleasure down her spine.

"What now?" she whispered, trying to read his expression in the shadows.

"Whatever you want, my little Nut-Meg. Whatever you want."

She smirked.

***

The two imps were really easy to find, as it turned out.

"Aw c'mon boss, you know we were gonna get you out of there _eventually_ –"

"Yeah, we were just, y'know… er, waiting for the right momen—"

Hades sent a ball of flame Panic's way, chasing the demon as he ran. Pain was already busy trying to hide behind a nearby boulder; Meg watched the imp's efforts with amusement.

"You know, this incinerating business ain't so bad," she mused, watching Hades let loose a spurt of flame that made several boulders explode. Pain squealed. "I'd almost go far as to call it… fun."

The Lord of the Dead grinned wickedly and teleported, appearing before her in a cloud of smoke. His left hand took one of hers, and the other snaked its way around her waist.

"I knew you would enjoy this," he breathed huskily into her ear. "Want to do something _else_ that we both know is just as fun as setting things on fire?"

"You know me too well."

"Never well enough, babe."

END

*******

*******

A/N: I know, I know – I don't know what happened either. The first chapter was all dark and intense, and then I wind up writing this…! (*shrugs helplessly*) I tried for the same sort of style and angsty feel, but with Hades as an active character I just couldn't do angst XD He's too much fun. Was the ending cheesy? I couldn't stop Hades getting the last word, though. Characters bully me around like that.

So yeah, please review because REVIEWS = OXYGEN = MORE FIC. Speaking of, I might just write a oneshot companion piece to this if it's well received… a fluffy plot bunny of mine called Acrophobia just refuses to scamper off and leave me alone. But I'll shut up now :)

**Really hope you liked this,**

Q 


End file.
